Amor e destino
by The Frog Prince
Summary: Os anos passam, mas Tomoyo jamais conseguiu esquecer do seu amor. Seria a morte capaz de abalar um sentimento tão forte. Ou apenas o recomeço? Nunca é tarde demais para recomeçar. De volta à ativa, depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno...
1. I

Chovia; era noite, mas mesmo assim, aquela cidade tinha um movimento infernal, Nunca parava. E lá estava eu, perdida em Tóquio. Se bem me lembro, era uma quinta-feira. Estava no portão da Toudai, procurando pelas chaves do carro na bolsa. Sim, eu já dirigia. Passaram-se longos anos desde que me separei de Sakura. Fugi para Tóquio, cansei de viver na sombra dela. Daquela que nunca me amou, aquela que trocou o meu amor pelo dele. Shoran, no fundo, eu o invejava. Eles se amavam. Eles trocavam beijos, abraços, sorrisos. Até mais. E eu odiava pensar nisso. Enfim, a chuva cessou um pouco, o suficiente para que pudesse correr até o carro. Estava angustiada. Toda vez que chovia era assim, me entregava às lágrimas e aos pensamentos. Pensamentos dela. E como eu me odiava por isso. Sem querer, havia pego a estrada para Tomoeda. Ah, em que eu estava pensando. O carro ia cada vez mais rápido, 140, 150 km/h. Já não me importava mais, e não custava nada uma visita não é? A chuva aumentava na mesma intensidade da velocidade daquele carro. Estava eufórica, ansiosa. Queria vê-la depressa. A chuva piorava ainda mais, já não conseguia enxergar nada mais a minha frente; os vidros embaçados, então enfim, perdi o controle. Lembro-me vagamente do carro batendo no guard-rail na beirada da pista e depois mais nada.

Abri lentamente os olhos, a luz do sol me incomodava. Estava na minha cama, mas sinto como se não fosse eu mesma. Voltei aos meus 17 anos. Me lembro desse dia. Sim, eu me lembrei. Foi o dia mais amargo da minha vida até então. O dia que me despedi de Sakura.

Seria então a chance de mudar o passado? Logo perceberia que não; ali eu era apenas uma expectadora, contemplando as cenas de amargura que se seguiriam naquele dia.

Via a mim mesma de longe, levantando-se da cama, decidida a fugir da dor de não ser amada por Sakura.

Via nós duas, no parque Pingüim. Me via, friamente, dizendo a Sakura que nunca mais nos veríamos, seria o melhor para mim, e que ela seria muito mais feliz sem mim. Via a mim mesma, indo embora, de cabeça baixa, segurando as lágrimas.

Vi o que jamais tinha visto. Sakura sentou-se no chão, colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, chorava muito. Nesse momento, começava a chuva. A chuva que me traz o passado em cada pingo que escorre pelo meu rosto. Shoran então apareceu, tentando consola-la, mas ela, nada dizia. Apenas chorava, sentia seu coração arder, como se tivesse perdido um braço ou uma perna. Mais do que isso, perdia um pedaço da sua alma. Do outro lado do parque, estava eu, caminhando debaixo da chuva, feliz pelas gotas que caiam, e assim quem sabe eu poderia disfarçar as lágrimas. Mas naquele instante, jurei que não voltaria atrás. E assim fiz. Fui embora para a capital, terminei meus estudos, me tornei professora de canto da faculdade. Era convidada para festas de gala, me misturei com pessoas desconhecidas, apenas pelo prazer do status. Mas nunca preenchi aquele vazio. Jamais soube o que havia acontecido com minha pequena Sakura. Até então.

Sakura passou a noite no parque, ora chorando, ora deitando-se na grama molhada, olhando para o céu. Porque ela fez aquilo comigo – perguntava-se insistentemente. Shoran acabou por desistir, nada do que dizia parecia ter efeito. Sakura parecia anestesiada. Seus olhos olhos não brilhavam mais. Parecia morta.

Eu ainda estava lá, imóvel, uma mera expectadora, via minha amada sofrendo de longe. Deus, como pude fazer isso com ela?

Raios rasgavam o céu, e eu nada podia fazer. De repente, um trovão. Acordei novamente.

Abri os olhos. Sentia muitas dores. Via luzes sobre minha cabeça; afinal, estava viva. Não sentia meu corpo. Minha cabeça latejava. Ouvi passos. Um homem, vestia-se de branco, da cabeça aos pés. Era um médico.

- Onde estou? – arranhava a garganta para conseguir falar.

- Está no CTI do Hospital Tomoeda. Lembra-se do que aconteceu? – perguntava ele.

Naquele momento, sentia uma pontada na minha cabeça. Afinal, por que estava ali?

Me lembro da chuva, apenas. E dela, de Sakura. O que diabos eu estava fazendo no hospital?

- Por que estou aqui?

- Não se lembra então. Vou lhe contar desde o começo. Há mais ou menos 2 meses, você foi trazida pra cá, quase morta. Sofreu um acidente de carro muito grave, não morreu por um milagre. E por milagre maior ainda, teve apenas alguns machucados, mas nada muito grave. Mas estranhamente, entrou em coma. Você é uma mulher de muita sorte.

Na manhã seguinte, eu fazia alguns exames. Tive alta na mesma tarde. Por recomendação do médico (que nem sequer soube o nome), fui até o pátio da polícia ver o que sobrara do meu carro; ele dizia que assim entenderia o sentido de milagre. Logo, fui capaz de entender que só estava viva por intervenção divina. Estava totalmente destruído. Ninguém que estivesse lá dentro poderia ter sobrevivido, exceto talvez, por mágica.

Corri então para a primeira cabine telefônica que avistei. Vasculhava aquela lista desesperadamente. Kinomoto, Kinomoto... onde estava você?

Enfim encontrei. Ligava insistentemente, mas nada de atender o telefone. Estaria ela ocupada? Não sabia responder, não sabia que rumo tinha tomado minha doce Sakura.

Fui então até o endereço indicado na lista. Já não era mais a antiga casa dos Kinomoto. De acordo com a lista, Sakura agora morava num apartamento, próximo ao parque Pingüim.

E lá ia eu, reencontrar meu amor, tantos anos depois. Como será que ela estava? Será que ainda se lembraria de mim? Será que ela conseguiu me perdoar por deixa-la daquele jeito? Só havia um jeito de saber.

Subi então até seu apartamento, era no 4º andar. Toquei a campainha, uma, duas vezes. Até ouvir uma voz sutil me dizendo "já vai".

A porta abriu-se. Era Sakura; a minha Sakura. Estava linda. Alta, cabelos compridos. Um corpo perfeito. Aquele mesmo olhar cativante de antes, mais maduro, eu podia sentir. Fiquei paralisada. Sakura então me abraçou. Abraçou forte. Pude ouvir sua respiração, ofegante. Meu coração estava disparada, e eu, imóvel. Poderiam se passar cem, mil anos, e nada mudaria. Eu a amava, sempre a amei. E morrerei a amando. Sakura então, acariciou meu rosto; lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Estava vermelha. Sem dizer um palavra, deslizou seus dedos sobre meus olhos, fechando-os. Sentia então seus lábios tocando os meus, numa espécie de ritual. Aquilo enfim, me tirara do transe. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Sakura ainda estava fitando meu rosto, sorria agora.

- Sakura, eu... – fui interrompida por ela, colocando o indicador sobre meus lábios.

- Eu apenas quero te pedir perdão; nunca entendi o que seu coração tentava me dizer, até o dia que te perdi. Me perdoe por te magoar.

Eu não conseguia entender, quem deveria estar se desculpando era eu. Eu que abandonei, eu que fugi dela. Eu que... eu que apenas queria estar ao lado dela.

- Foi você que me salvou, não foi?

- É, eu não podia te perder de novo, não sem antes dizer o quanto você é importante pra mim, Tomoyo.

Neste instante, Sakura me abraçou novamente. Seu corpo quente era aconchegante, me rendi ao seu toque. Nos beijamos novamente, na porta do apartamento. Pelo visto, ainda teríamos muitas coisas pra conversar.


	2. II

Sakura e eu jantávamos em seu apartamento. Um lugar tão aconchegante quanto apertado, devo dizer. Temia que Shoran entrasse a qualquer momento e me encontrasse ali, sentada a mesa ao lado de Sakura, como se nada tivesse acontecido nesse longo tempo.

A comida estava deliciosa, acho que não comia algo tão bom assim há um bom tempo. Apesar de sempre freqüentar restaurantes e festas badaladas em Toquio, nada se comparava ao sabor que apreciara nesse momento. Ainda estava desacreditada com tudo o que acontecera, Sakura me salvando, Sakura me amando. Quando terminamos de jantar, tomei coragem e perguntei-lhe o que me atormentava:

- E Shoran, como está?

Sakura apenas ficou em silêncio, olhava para o céu, um olhar perdido.

- Ele voltou para casa, alguns dias depois da nossa separação, querida Tomoyo. Ele deixou tudo ao seu modo, resolveu partir para que nós duas pudéssemos nos entender. E mesmo assim, mesmo magoado, ele partiu, desejando que fossemos felizes.

Mais uma vez, fui tomada por um sentimento de culpa. Tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente, apenas bastava eu não ser a garota covarde que sempre fui. Nunca deveria tê-la abandonado naquele momento, e sim ficado ao lado dele, como sempre estive. Shoran abandonou tudo o que mais amava para me mostrar isso, era tudo tão simples, mas parece que eu gosto das coisas sempre da maneira mais complicada.

- Ainda nos correspondemos por cartas, emails e alguns telefonemas – dizia Sakura. Ele estava ficando arrependido e um tanto bravo com você, indagando como alguém pode levar tanto tempo para tomar coragem para seguir o próprio coração.

Nesse momento eu me sentia uma boba, boba e previsível. O garoto sabia exatamente o que eu faria, mas então, porque não facilitou as coisas de uma vez? Quando enfim eu compreendi isso, pude então descobrir o quão puro e nobre era aquele garoto. Sacrificar o próprio sentimento pela felicidade da pessoa amada.

Antes de dormir, fiquei horas parada de fronte para a sacada do apartamento. Ora sentada, ora de pé, apoiada no para-peito, apenas olhando para o longe. Prometi a mim mesma naquela noite, e a Shoran também, que faria Sakura feliz, mais feliz do que nunca esteve; prometi também que jamais a abandonaria, mesmo que a distancia entre nós duas fosse grande, eu a guardaria dentro de mim, sei que com isso, jamais nos sentiríamos desamparadas.

Na manhã seguinte, eu precisava retornar a Toquio. Devia explicações à direção da universidade, além de desculpas aos meus alunos. Sakura resolveu me acompanhar. Me senti um tanto culpada, afinal, ela ainda tinha sua vida em Tomoeda, trabalho a cumprir. Para minha surpresa, quando questionada a respeito, ela apenas dizia que tudo ficaria bem.

Desta vez, eu fui dirigindo tranquilamente. Nada de pressa, nada de riscos. Queria chegar em casa viva, sem paradas por hospitais. Não havia mais motivos para desespero, agora eu a tinha ao meu lado, nada poderia me fazer mais feliz. Ao chegarmos a Toudai, Sakura estava radiante, parecia uma criança com o novo brinquedo. Eu não entedia aquele sentimento, confesso que me perguntei várias vezes o que estava acontecendo. O reitor estava feliz com o meu retorno, demonstrando em seu rosto uma grande satisfação ao me ver viva e saudável. Mais feliz ainda ele ficou ao olhar para Sakura, então o mistério dissipou-se. Dirigiu-se até ela, segurou-lhe a mão e dizia em tom bem humorado:

- Bem-vinda professora Sakura Kinomoto, é um prazer te-la conosco.

- Muito obrigada, é muito bom estar aqui – respondia Sakura, sorridente.

Eu queimava os neurônios tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo (um fato um tanto óbvio, diga-se de passagem), mas a idéia não me entrava na cabeça. Sakura, professora da Toudai.

- Sakura, o que está acontecendo? Porque não me contou nada antes?

- Se eu contasse, não seria mais uma surpresa. Além disso, agora preciso encontrar um novo lugar para morar.

Sakura saiu da sala do reitor rindo, se sentia feliz. O reitor olhava para o meu rosto, esperando que eu corresse atrás dela ou algo assim. De fato, foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Quando a alcancei, ela já estava na porta do prédio, descendo as escadas. Me joguei na frente dela e aos berros:

- Como assim lugar pra morar?? É claro que você vai morar comigo!! E nem pense em dizer não!!

Sakura não conseguia segurar o riso, aproximou-se, abraçou-me e então beijou-me.

- Acha mesmo que eu iria morar longe de você, sua boba. Eu nunca mais quero me afastar de você, entendeu?

Poucos dias depois, estávamos morando juntas. Uma pequena casa não muito longe da universidade era nosso novo ninho, aconchegante e repleto de amor. Um lugar onde os dias corriam alegres, onde eu sempre despertava olhando para os olhos verdes mais lindos que já vi. Um lugar onde a chuva não mais me traz memórias do passado distante, mas agora, apenas as perspectivas de um doce e eterno amor.


	3. III

Amanhecia novamente em Tóquio. O despertador naquele dia não tocou, afinal, era domingo. Dia de um merecido descanso, após uma semana cansativa na faculdade. Não tive coragem de abrir os olhos, confesso que a preguiça me consumia. Senti um leve arrepio. Era Sakura, me acariciando com seus dedos gentis.

- Bom dia amor, dizia ela aos sussurros.

A minha ficha ainda não havia caído. Há um mês atrás, Sakura se mudou para Tóquio, tornou-se professora de educação física da Toudai e agora, estávamos morando sob o mesmo teto. Dormíamos juntinhas em uma cama de solteiro mesmo. Sakura não aprovou a idéia de comprar uma cama maior. Confesso que eu adorava aquilo, dormir abraçada a ela todas as noites me fazia muito feliz.

Sakura levantou-se, e com um beijo quente, tratou de me acordar definitivamente. Estava radiante. Sua presença transformou a minha vida, tudo tinha cor agora. Abandonei as festas, os clubes, a vida noturna. Passávamos muito tempo juntas, íamos para o trabalho juntas, tomávamos café juntas. Tudo parecia bom demais pra ser verdade. Eis meu grande temor, estaria sendo apenas mais um sonho? Estaria ainda naquele hospital, em coma? Rezava do fundo de minha alma para que fosse o mais real possível.

Levantei-me e fui ao banheiro, tomar um banho definitivamente me acordaria. Sakura se preparava para fazer o mesmo. Enquanto nos banhávamos, ela fitava meu rosto, em silêncio.

- Você está cada dia mais bonita, querida Tomoyo. Vou acabar me perdendo nesse mar azul que são os seus olhos – dizia ela enquanto suspirava. Seus elogios não mais me encabulavam como antes, tudo o que ela dizia me parecia música. Uma música doce e suave romântica.

O dia estava realmente bonito, a ponto de resolvermos tomar nosso café na sacada. A brisa matinal balançava nossos cabelos, enquanto olhávamos uma para a outra. Ela olhava para o horizonte, algo parecia chamar a sua atenção.

- O que acha de passearmos naquele parque?

O lugar em questão era do outro lado da cidade, porém, conseguíamos vê-lo do meu apartamento. Fiz que sim, meneando a cabeça. Partímos logo após o café.

Algum tempo após o acidente que destruira meu antigo carro, acabei por comprar um novo. Desta vez, um conversível. O usava bem pouco, é verdade, já que a faculdade era bem próxima dali.

Sakura pediu para dirigir, pois não fazia isso desde que se mudou para Tóquio. Parecia contente, empolgada com o dia que estava por vir. No rádio, tocava uma canção antiga, não conseguia me lembrar do nome agora. Enquanto dirigia, Sakura cantava junto com a banda; era uma canção de amor, que estranhamente me remetia ao passado.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me._

_She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

_When I woke up, the rain was pouring down,_

_There were people standing all around._

_Something warm flowing through my eyes,_

_But somehow I found my baby that night._

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said;_

_"Hold me darling just a little while."_

_I held her close I kissed her - our last kiss,_

_I found the love that I knew I had missed._

_Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight,_

_I lost my love, my life that night._

Sakura encostou o carro. Me encarava, preocupada. Eu ainda estava distante. Lembrando da nossa separação, do dia do acidente. Tudo parecia muito confuso. Acordei. Sakura chamava meu nome insistentemente. Havia voltado ao mundo real. Sakura ainda estava ali, havíamos nos entendido, tudo estava normal.

- O que aconteceu? Você me assustou.

- A música, essa música me trouxe algumas lembranças dolorosas; dizia eu, enquanto Sakura desligava o rádio.

- Last Kiss. Eu a adoro. Adoro tanto que nem mesmo percebi que estava te sufocando. Me perdoe.

Pedi para que continuasse dirigindo até o parque. Quando lá chegamos, eu estava disposta a desabafar com Sakura. Resolvi que não guardaria mais comigo aquelas lembranças que me feriam como facas.

[to be continued]


	4. IV

A manhã estava linda, e o parque lotado, como era de se esperar em um domingo. Me sentia estranha, pois morava em Tóquio há tantos anos e jamais havia reparado que havia um parque tão belo e tão perto de onde residia.

Sakura ainda me fitava preocupada, desde aquele "incidente" no carro. Eu não sabia bem como responder a ela. Mas enfim, resolvi abrir meu coração. Arrancar de vez, todas aquelas marcas e feridas que a tanto tempo me atormentavam.

Sentamos-nos então num banco mais afastado, bem embaixo de uma cerejeira. Estava bela e florida, tal como minha Sakura.

Sakura segurava a minha mão, firme e decidia a ouvir-me. Como se já adivinhasse o que estava por vir. Ela apenas fitava o meu rosto, sorrindo. Sorria, como se dissesse: "Estou aqui, e sempre estarei, por isso, conte comigo".

Naquela noite Sakura, naquela noite horrível em que decidi fugir de você, eu jurei a mim mesma que não voltaria atrás, por um único motivo senão o orgulho. Tive medo que você me rejeitasse, afinal, eu sou uma garota, e você também é. Tive medo que me odiasse e que me desprezasse. Tive medo de tantas coisas, mais o maior de todos, foi o de ser eu mesma. Eu corri para casa, o mais rápido que pude, sem ao menos pensar em como você estaria naquele momento. Quando cheguei, estava tocando uma música no rádio. Era aquela que ouvimos no carro. E toda vez que eu a ouvia, me lembrava de você, minha doce Sakura. Por muito tempo, fiquei me perguntando o que teria acontecido. Até aquele dia que fui até Tomoeda, talvez por puro capricho, talvez apenas para alimentar o meu ego ferido. Hoje eu sei que tenho muito a fazer ainda pra conseguir ser perdoada, e mais ainda para ser digna do seu amor. E a cada vez que ouço aquela música, me lembro de tudo o que lhe fiz durante todos esses anos, e também o que fiz a mim mesma.

Sakura levantou-se, e me encarava. Estava com um semblante de preocupação. Andava de um lado para o outro, apenas aumentando a minha preocupação. Já imaginava o pior, naquele momento, como há alguns anos atrás, seria o nosso adeus. Desta vez, seria a sua vez de esquartejar o meu coração em pedaços irreconhecíveis, transformando o pouco que me restava de esperança em pó.

Ela então se agachou diante de mim, fitando-me novamente. Sua voz estava perturbadoramente baixa, porém, pude ouvir claramente cada palavra que dizia:

"Querida Tomoyo, não irei mentir pra você em nenhum momento. Eu te odiei muito. Te odiei naquele dia que me deixou chorando no parque. Te odiei por nunca ter me escrevido uma carta sequer, me dado um telefonema sequer. Eu te odiei por ter deixado Shoran naquela situação, pois ele sabia o tempo todo o quanto você me amava, e o quanto EU te amava. E mesmo assim, ele me apoiou, durante muito tempo. Foi graças a ajuda dele que pude compreender que te odiar não traria nada de bom para nós. Quando ele partiu, me fez prometer que iria atrás de você, e iria resolver de uma vez por todas a nossa história. Eu também preciso lhe pedir perdão, pois ainda era fraca, e não tive coragem pra assumir o que sentia".

Naquele instante, lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos. Pude sentir as mãos de Sakura acariciando meus cabelos, deslizando gentilmente até meu rosto. Sentou-se no meu colo, e após um longo e caloroso beijo, disse que não havia mais nada a ser dito, e que a partir daquele momento, tudo o que restaria seria o nosso amor.

E assim foi.

* * *

_Depois de muitos anos, finalmente consegui criar coragem para terminar algo que já era pra ter sido terminado. _

_Espero que tenham gostado da estória, e mais do que eu, apreciado tudo isso. Não que eu não goste do Shoran (ou Syaoran), mas francamente, a Tomoyo gosta muito mais da Sakura do que ele (risos)._

_Obrigado a todos pela paciência, e por acompanhar o meu trabalho._

_Grande abraço!_

_The Frog Prince (Leonardo)_


End file.
